1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stake used to hold and elevate lights, and in particular ornamental lights, and is configured to mount lights of different light socket dimensions. More particularly, it is concerned with a light stake configured to releasably retain one of a plurality of sockets of lights in a string whereby a single stake can economically mount lights of either or both of two different socket sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Placement of lights along the side of a pathway is a custom during Christmas. The lights, called "luminaria" were traditionally candles which were placed in lanterns and lit on Christmas eve to symbolically light the pathway of the baby Jesus to a home. In many residential neighborhoods, candles or flashlights were held in sand within a paper bag, which diffused and colored the light, such that sidewalks and entrance walkways of entire neighborhoods are illuminated.
More recently, a series of electric ornamental lights connected to a common electrical wire have been used as luminaria. These electric ornamental lights are popular in both "mini" and "regular" sizes. Because of the need to elevate the lights above accumulated snowfall to display the lights and to avoid the intrusion of moisture into the socket, small wire stakes have been used to hold the sockets of the bulbs. However, the light stakes heretofore developed have been configured to accommodate sockets of only one size. Thus, it has been necessary to manufacture separate light stakes for both mini and regular sizes of socket. Some purchasers use one or two different sizes of sockets, and it has not heretofore been feasible to use lights with sockets of both different sizes in combination. Moreover, some purchasers mistakenly purchase one size of light stake when desiring another, or have purchased both sizes of light stakes and commingled them, requiring sorting of the very similar stakes prior to use.